Confrontations
by innocent-rebel
Summary: When two brothers go head to head without knowing it, things are bound to get a little weird and controversial. Rated T for safety. Please R&R no flames


Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, nor do I own crayola.

A/N: Written in response to a challenge given out by redwaters. Thank you for the idea. This fic due to its political nature will be a bit touchy on things with humor interlaced. And before we go farther let me make this clear to everyone especially potential flamers. ( I have a feeling I'm setting myself up for those) This fic is not and will never be bashing, berating, hurtful towards any kinds of groups of people, or religion. However this fic will contain touchy material on certain subjects.

This fic will not be however written from a one sided point of view. Though there will be great amount of humor in it, it will also look at things from both sides of the democrats and the republicans showing both good points and bad points as well cause lets face it, men fall so things wont be all peachy keen all the time.

_Present Raph_

_Whoever said all families did everything conventionally had obviously never met most of the families out there, or simply lived inside a yes dear, yes sir, honey bunch, perfect bunch kinda T.V. show. Because boy I got a story to tell you where my bros and me did one of the most unconventional things on the planet that four mutant turtles coulda done._

_Oh and in case any of you are wondering about who's gonna be given ya this lovely little tour into the lives and one of the stupidest things we've ever done. Then Hi. I'm Raph, Raphael if you prefer. Or hothead it really doesn't matter to me, but there was a time I was once known as  
_

_Republican Ralph! I know me a Republican, hard thing to swallow huh? But after I got that name I came to get a whole new view on what kinds of people are branded this as well as who chooses to say their this party or whatever. As well as my brother Donatello got a whole new look at what it meant to be a Democrat when he became known as Dr. Dante. Both the good and the bad, we learned a lot…confused yet? Well then wait a minute, sit back and let me tell you a story…._

_Ya see it all started out with Leo going into a major honor trip about how we weren't exactly being good little boy scouts with what we borrowed from the city…_

Normal POV past.

Donatello sighed as he leaned back in his chair nibbling on the end of his pencil a bit before going to work on some more figures just as he had for the past hour. And so far, things weren't looking exactly good. If he continued on this rate, he knew not only would Leo have a stroke over what they'd used but also his brothers wouldn't exactly be to thrilled with the results either. But no matter how he looked at it, he just couldn't get past what was bound to happen.

He sighed a bit removing the now chewed pencil from his mouth and leaning on his elbow a bit, adding a doodle of a sad face to a number; already sensing a presence behind him.

"C'mon in Mikey, I'm done." he said as his baby brother nodded silently moving to take a stand by his brother and looking over at all the numbers with a squiggled face.

"Umm Donny…I thought you were figuring out math, not an alien language…although

that would be pretty cool!" he grinned at the end hoping to at least get a smile on his brother's tired face.

"Not now Mikey. Please…" he groaned a bit stifling a yawn.

"You know Donny boy, you didn't have to spend all night up again. You could have gone to bed and taken a breather." Mikey said moving to get his brother some coffee and setting it in front of him, black. Just like he liked it.

Don smiled a bit, yawning again. "Thanks Mikey, yeah I know but…then it just be here waiting for me in the morning yet again…"

"I see, so instead of bed you slept on the table?" Mikey quirked an eye ridge at his brother

"Actually Mike, I worked all through the night."

The orange turtle didn't say anything as he reached over towards a paper. He knew he wasn't a whiz at math like his brother, but he also wanted to at least try and help him. His help soon turned into one long Ewwwww as he slammed the page back down.

"What?!" Don asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah right you didn't fall asleep. There's drool all over that paper!" the youngest squealed a bit immediately going over to the sink to rinse his hands.

"What? I didn't…." Don sighed a bit with a sheepish blush as he felt the paper, and its dampness. Ok so maybe he had fallen asleep just a little though.

Giving another yawn Don barely heard his brothers question of what was the outcome. Leaning over he gave his brother a paper with the final number on it and couldn't help but laugh at the reaction.

"Holy Sharpies, for the love of crayola?! Where did these numbers come from Donny? Our bills or the intergalactic number for the Triceraton home world?!" he gasped looking it over and again and again. But still the numbers didn't budge at all. "That's ridiculous! how could only five mutants use that much?"

"Considering we're cold blooded, and it's the dead of winter when we have to keep the heater on all the time or else we'll go into hibernation, and the fact that we've had more plumbing problems and gators in the sewers literally. I'd say very easily." Don answered with his head now rested on the table a soft murmuring heard by Mikey of Nice table.

He smirked chuckling a bit and helping his brother up from the table and helping him towards his bedroom. The purple turtle barely knew what was going on only that he was now up then down and under blankets, sleep was heavy on him.

"I'll deal with Leo and Raph bro. Just sleep ok." he smiled, his brother just barely nodded before slow snores began to come out of the purple turtles mouth.

Closing the door, Mikey was just about to hide some of the figures less his older brothers somehow get their hands on it and make noise waking Donny up. Unfortunately from the noise coming from the kitchen he was sure he was already to late.

X

Yep just as he feared Leo and Raph were now hunched over the numbers like pros.

"I'm telling ya Leo! there is no way we would all go with only one shower a week for each of us over a period of alternating four weeks!" Raph stated palming his face while his brother continued. "I mean just think about it! Quite frankly I don't care how I smell I got no one to impress, but living with you all especially after practice and no showers. Forget it! I'll move in with Case!"

Leo ignored him for a moment longer. "Raph this could work just listen!"

"NO way am I listenin ta this!"

"You don't get a choice." Leo stated as he began to read only to be interrupted by Raph's hands shooting over his mouth and the bought turning into an all and out wrestling match on the floor.

BANG!!!!

"GUYS!" Mikey's voice as well as a pot and spoon caught their attention. "Guys, please." he lowered his tone. "Don's sleeping finally and he really needs it! He was up again all last night trying to figure this out."

The other two got off the ground looking at Mikey a bit strange. "He did know he didn't have to…" Leo pointed out.

Raph nodded in agreement. "Yeah I mean we even told him to go to bed after one." he palmed his face. that boy would never learn would he, it wasn't until he finished the thought that he realized how ironic it sounded coming from him.

"Yeah he knew. He just wanted to get it done." Mike shrugged.

"Ok so now that he's done, what do we do about what he found out?"

Raph groaned a bit looking at his brother. "I don't know Leo. What do you want us to do about it? Go and get jobs in broad daylight? and if that's your angle then what I might ask and where?" his tone was now smug as the leader struggled for an answer.

"I heard April saying she wanted to hire someone for her shop." he said.

"Ok so that takes care of one of us." Raph pointed out and then asking who it would be.

The orange turtle shook his head listening these two go on and on in a round about circle. All he could do was think he might know a way, but then again he wasn't totally sure if it would work or if his brothers had enough faith in him to let him try. While uncertainty loomed around him, he found himself looking through several more things on the table. Why he wasn't certain but something interesting did catch his eye. picking up the paper he grinned just a little bit wider.

"Hey guys! I got an idea!" he tried to say over their arguing. "Guys! Hey guys!...Listen too…I got…" he sighed but didn't give up as he went over there, apparently unnoticed and smiling sweetly. "Raph spider!"

"Where?!" the red ninja jerked around to find the bug only to find a grinning Mikey. "Why I outta!!" Raph growled clutching his fists only held back by Leo who noticed how eager Mikey was to show him the paper. And he kind of enjoyed seeing Raph finally get quiet.

"Go on Mike."

"Ok look here! This radio station placed an add for two DJ's! Ya know the funky guys with the music, only this time its something Raph's good at!" he grinned before giving a sheepish eep and continuing as to why. "Basically all it wants are two people who want to share their opinion and Raph's very good at that."

"Mike," Leo didn't know how to break this to their enthusiastic little brother. "It also says that you have to be interested in politics…." he trailed off

Raph growled but said little.

"So…" Mike pressed. The thought of one his bros on the radio sounded so cool to him.

"So I just well…"

"Are you sayin I'm dumb Leo?" Raph asked point blank

"NO! I'm simply saying that politics involves debate, patience and well…"

"Give me that." Raph reached and took the paper from his brother careful not give him a paper cut. scanning over it quickly Raph quirked an eye ridge before handing it back. "sorry Mike. It just doesn't sound like me." He shrugged.

A small pout made its way onto Mikey's lips but he accepted it, his brother just wasn't into it…maybe Donny? he wondered, but if he knew his brothers if Donny got involved they would get on him even more about his work plus training and lack of sleep. So if it was to be done it would be a secret and Mikey would cover for him.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go to the little turtle's room then mine ok? let me know what you find out." he stated keeping the pout on his lip to make sure they were at least semi fooled.

They both shrugged then went back to work, taking seats and trying to regain some form of maturity to their meeting. After all for the time their Sensei was in Japan they were in charge.

"Listen Raph I know what you're thinking that this is crazy, but…"

"You just feel that since we're getting older maybe we should be actually payin for this stuff." he finished getting a surprised nod out of his brother. "Leo you are the eternal boy scout of annoying older brothers."

"I'm not saying we'll be able to pay for it all. It'd be nice and if we could that'd be great, but don't you think we should at least try…"

Raph nodded. "Ok yeah. I agree with ya. we're getting older and blah blah blah blah blah. So what do you suggest? We cant get jobs…"

Leo smirked a bit. "Or we just cant get jobs with our faces are shown. Our voices however…"

'You want the job as a radio host? cause I would to see that."

"Not me…you." Leo smirked a bit more catching his brothers shocked glance.

"Wait a minute just a few seconds ago you were saying…."

"I know what I said Raph, but maybe Mikey had something there." Leo said "After all you are very good at giving your opinions…"

"That's true." Raph nodded. "Gets me in trouble a lot though…"

"Yeah well now look at this way. You can vent your opinions on important stuff and no one can really shut you up, and you wont get in trouble for it."

"Why don't you do it? I don't think I have any 'opinions' and I use the word loosely that more than a handful of people would care about." he shrugged, this was the nicest conversation they had had in about a week.

"Well, you'd be better at it then me simply because you relate to people and you aren't afraid to tell them what you think."

"And you are?"

"Sometimes yes, others no. It really depends there are some things I don't even have an opinion on, but you recently seem to have an opinion on just about everything." he stroked his chin a bit looking at his brother with a curious glance. "When did that start."

"Long time ago. Just until now I figured no one was listening…."

"Well then…people are waiting to listen to you now."

Raph sighed and shook his head. "Alright if it'll help ya earn your merit badge for good nerdling of the weak I'll do it. But also if you shut up and don't tell Mikey. I don't want him trying to get me to get any super hero on the air only to get his autograph and Mikey calls in every ten seconds."

Leo laughed. "Yeah that'd be bad. now we just have to figure out which side you're on."

"Side…like a good guy, bad guy side?"

"No like a stand point, conservative or liberal. pro or con."

"Yeah I'm connin into this." he muttered. looking back at Leo. "You sure you don't want to do this instead bro?"

The eldest shook his head. "Nope. Sides this looks like it was near made for you." he stated putting the paper down and pointing to a name that red in bold red colors Republican Ralph.

The red turtle smirked a bit. "Ok so who's the guy I'm gonna be dukin it out with?"

I was such a stupid turtle back then! I shoulda just said I'll take on Shredder. he woulda been a lot easier than the opponent I got dealt.

"Doctor Dante?" Donatello blinked sleepily up at Mikey, his heart still thudding from when he woke up several minutes ago due to being to warm and found Mikey over his bed only to have his yelp muffled.

"Yep! I mean c'mon Donny! it's perfect for you! Vent your frustrations! Make cash doing it. Talk to people about serious stuff."

Donatello blinked then looked at his brother again. "I have a long fuse. no." he stated simply and he was right. His frustrations were worked out mechanically. he didn't need to get into it over the radio with some guy he didn't even know on what his opinions were when it came to…something big and political he was to tired to even see let alone think completely straight.

"Awww. C'mon Donny. It'll be fun and you know when that fuse snaps…" Mikey prodded pouting a bit with a sniff that got Don's attention. "Its alright Donny. I understand. I was just trying to help out by finding an idea to help out with money so Leo wouldn't be so stressed."

Don sighed. "Get him a stress ball Mikey. or at least ask me in a few hours or something…"

"But by then it'll be to late! Someone else will have called in and got the job. I just heard they got the dipstick whose now Republican Ralph!" his arms added motion to his statement with increased urgency having only moments before turned on the radio to hear the announcer say they had one side filled.

"C'mon Don, it'll be fun. and you can even get your voice heard on really important things!" Mikey tried again now actually seeing his brother could enjoy it and it would give him another hobby besides mechanics. "Please Donny! Please, please, please, please!"

"Why do you want me to so bad?"

"Because it'd be so cool to hear you up there as well as you'd have fun with it!" he smiled leaving out how he'd asked Raph first not wanting to hurt his brother's feelings. He just figured Raph might be better at venting on stuff like they wanted him to. Than Don who seemed to always prove the long fuse thing.

"How do you know I'd have fun with it? and how do you know I could even do it. I'm not opinionated Mikey. Or at least I don't pick fights with them and a lot of what I support sounds more republican than democrat to me."

"That's just it though, that's why your perfect!" he smiled excitedly as it all clicked. "Because it would be more rounded. People always think of democrats a certain way. Maybe you could change that!"

"Or this other guy will rip me to ribbons and kill every opinion I have. I don't even know where he stands only his name…"

"So just give it a try. Don come on, think about it. The first mutant to be actually heard on the radio. Do you know how cool that would be, and not just because its on the air…because its coming from someone so different! no ones heard our voices before Donny. No one really cares except for April and Casey what we think about what's going on in the world right now…" he trailed off.

Don sighed a bit sitting up and looking at his brother in the face patting his bed for the younger one to take a seat. Looking him in the eyes, Don saw that either he was extremely tired. Or Mikey was extremely serious and believed he could do it. "Alright Mikey, I'll try it. but only for a little while ok?" Mikey nodded excitedly "And if this Ralph guy turns out to be a jerk…."

"Just sic Raph on him." he grinned.

"That's another thing Mikey." Don paused. "I don't want Leo or Raph to know I'm doing this alright."

"Why? I bet they would think its cool!"

"I know Mike, but I'm telling you if they knew I was doing it well…they just might think it was a bit odd…that and they might also start getting on me about sleep, work and practice."

"Man." Mikey grinned. "It'd be just like having a NORMAL routine." he said with a hint in his voice.

Don groaned shaking his finger. "Just please get me a phone before I change my mind…I don't think I can move without falling over and going to sleep alright."

Mikey grinned up in a flash and back in one handing his brother the phone. After a few moments and questions, Don hung up and looked at his expectant brother.

"Well?"

"I start in two days, the pay is minimum wage and I now go by the name of Doctor Dante."

"Yes!" Mikey smiled hugging his brother before a request was made he now be aloud to get some sleep.

Present Raph.

_I never suspected back then that the next sentence off the radio was actually telling me my own brother would be who he was. And I also didn't know Mikey was in on it. For once I had to honestly say me and Don were about to but heads. We just…wouldn't exactly know it._

To be continued…

A/N: Well there you have it. The first chapter of confrontations! I don't know how well this one turned out so far, but let me know what you think.

Well until next time.

Take care

Be blessed

innocent-rebel


End file.
